Side Story For Sea
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: This is my version of how sea became a pirate.
1. Chapter 1

_Side Story For Sea._

_ Hi everyone! I'm Seannah Aurora Arrow, but you all may call me Sea._

_ I'm about 16ish, I'm human, about 5'6'' dark blond with a hint of gold hair, dark brown nearly black eyes, I'm a tomboy, but i'm also a proper young lady when I want to be._

_ I'm a cabin girl on a pirate ship. Why am I a cabin girl on a pirate ship for, when my father is(i hope its still is and not was) Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true first mate to an awesome captain Amelia? That my dear readers is what your about to find out..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok first off Sea is not my OC she is a reviewers OC. 2nd that reviwer is TMNTdisenyfan2013. <em>****_3rd This is my version on how sea came to be a pirate. I hope you will enjoy. R&R._**


	2. Seannah

Side Story For Sea.

_ I look down at my mothers grave holding my father rockhand. I was no more then 5. we couldn't stay long for it began to rain. "daddy why she have to leave?" I asked on the way to our house. "it was her time sweetie. No one knows when their time will end. But you must be strong and keep looking forward." he told me. "yes sir" I said and gave him a salute like I always did even for my mother._

_ As the years went by, things started to change. I was left with different babysitters a lot, for my father would leave more and more to go on voyages. I did great in school for instead of grieving over my mother, I did all my school work. The bond I use to have with my father was slowing dieing._

_ After mother left he never been the same. Except when Amelia is around. For he doesn't want her to notice and worry. 'someday I will join my father out in the galaxy' I thought to myself every time he left. At 10 we moved to planet Uton in the montressor galaxy, to live with my aunt. I never did like her. But then again she thought I was total snobby bitch and it was my father fault my mother died. So now when my father set off to explore or whatever he and Amelia did on their voyages. She put me to work the moment he was out of eye sight._

_ To say she was a witch with a capital B would be compliment to what she really is. I would be a princess when my father was around but a slave when he wasn't. And people wonder why she never married. Even the men she brings home are stupid or blind or there is something wrong with them._

_ When my father was around was the best times. Some times it would be like old times. Sometimes we would do new stuff. He even took me on a tour of the RLS Legacy. Yep I'm a daddy girl or a daddy's little princess._

_ When I was 14, my father took me to an importing meeting dinner thing. Everyone there thought I was so much like my father. OK so I did stand with my hands behind my back and stood up strait. And when I stood next to my father it was easy to tell I would be just like him._

_ So with my good grades, smart mind, and who my father is, I was going to go to the interstellar academy. Just like my father before me. They said I had the greatness of a captain in me. And that if I wanted I would get to join captain Amelia and her crew for my first voyage when the time came._

_ But I had to take a test trail for the whole summer, and if I didn't like it I didn't have to join it. So that is where I spent my summer. My aunt was pissed because there was no one to do the work she should be doing anyways._

_ I was about 15 when my aunt was reading and got this smirk on her face. "auntie why are you smiling like that?" I asked her as I was packing for academy. "your father is gone. That means since he left __you in my care, your mine now and you can't go, but stay here and be my slave." She said and her smirk darken with a laugh._

_ "no...no...NO!" I shook my head not wanting to believe he was gone. That I was finally alone in this world. "why yes. Now unpack!" she order of me. The hell I was going to listen to her now. "no! I don't have to listen to you. Till his will says other wise!" With that I slammed the door to my room and locked the door. _

_ 'he's not dead just gone, that could mean he went missing. Yea thats it he went missing.' I try to tell myself. Even if deep down I knew I never get to see him again. I grabbed my backpack and climbed out of my window and left._

_ It was pouring down rain just like it was when my mother was buried. If I just would have stayed I would have learned that I was in Amelia care and that they had a get togeather to honor him._

_ As the town next to my aunts was getting raided by pirates, I sneak on bored hoping they wouldn't find me and I could get off when they stopped at another planet to raid. But it was just my luck that the captain of the ship was still on the ship._

_ "what isssss thisssssss?" this spider creepy lobster thing ask. "I'm Seannah Arrow. I ran away from my aunt to look for my father. And I will do anything to find him." For some reason I wasn't scared of this creep. He smiled or smirked but it was creepy as hell what ever he did._

_ "I was on the voyage he was last on. When we stopped to restock up he just got off and left. He didn't think he could go back this time. No one hasss seen him since." he told me. It was hard to believe, and he was a pirate... "Do you mind if a rouge like me join your crew?" I asked. I am come on I was already on the ship. _

_ "you'll be the new cabin girl. Now get down below deck and start cleaning." He said and so I headed down there. I looked like it hasn't been touched or cleaned in years. "better get to work" I said to myself. And to work I did do._

_ So through out the year. I learned a lot about life on a ship. Mostly life with pirates on a ship. Scroop taught me things I don't think my own father would ever teach me in a million years. For once in my life since after my mothers death I felt alive again and was having fun._

_ Scroop became like a father to me. But he could never replace my real father. Besides I didn't trust scroop but he was like a father. Maybe thats why I let the need for a father to blind me from the truth. Thanks to Jim and Jane I now see the light in my world of darkness._

_ I'm 16 and finally happy now that I know the truth. May my parents be together in the after life.  
>"This is Seannah Aurora Arrow signing off." saluts to you all.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoy. R&amp;R. Also Go to TMNTdisneyfan2013 and read this. .nets/7564151/1/Seas_past.**_


End file.
